


FUI (Fucking Under Influence)

by Resterampe (BreitzbachBea)



Category: Like Father Like Son (Online Novel)
Genre: Ableism, Albeism because Hugo makes a stupid ass insensitive comment about Alois' restraints, Because what is funnier than an Austrian? A cursing Austrian, Bickering, Disabled Character, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, German Dialect, Hate Sex, M/M, Meme, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreitzbachBea/pseuds/Resterampe
Summary: Imagine you're getting wasted enough to fuck somebody just to prove them they're wrong about your performance in the sack, FUCK YOU I'LL SHOW THAT I'M GREAT IM BED, YOU ASSHOLE//What it says on the tin. Alois and Hugo made assumptions about each other's sexual performance, all of them negative. Then they argued long enough about it for them to drink enough to put them to the test.





	FUI (Fucking Under Influence)

They only had the lights from outside to go by, but that was enough for Hugo. He didn’t really want to see too clearly who he was doing.

“Wait,” Alois said and took his arm away from Hugo’s neck. He plopped down onto the bed and took off his jeans. Then he turned to his prosthesis.

“Let me help,” Hugo said after he had fallen onto his knees, head in front of Alois’ prostheses.

Alois cocked an eyebrow but spread his legs and pointed to a white pin above the knee. “Here. You’ve got to push that down and then pull.”

On his first try, Hugo pushed the pin in and let go of it before he pulled. Alois cursed under his breath and in dialect for it. “Hold it down while you pull.”

The second time, it worked. After he had put both prosthetheses down, he pulled on the sockets.

“No, you have to unroll them,” Alois said and began to do it.

Hugo just took his other leg then and did the same as him. The sockets also found their way onto the floor.

Then there were no further instructions needed as he pulled down Alois underpants, got a hold of his cock and took it in his mouth. His head bobbed with probably more bounce than usual due to the amount of alcohol he drank, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Hugo did mind that Alois dug his fingers into his hair at some point as he sucked him off.

He pulled his head away and put one hand on Alois. “Let’s move on. I don’t want to leave here without getting fucked and who knows if you can still get it up after I sucked you dry.”

Alois snorted and looked like he had half a mind to push Hugo back onto his dick.

He didn’t though, instead settled onto the bed on his back while Hugo climbed on top of him.

“Oh, you’ve got love handles,” Alois said with a grin and grabbed them with both hands at his waist. “How considerate of you that I’ve got something to hold onto.”

It hurt and Hugo made that known with an “Ouch!” He slapped Alois’ hand. “Keep your hands to yourself, you brute. Just let me do the work so that we have the _chance_ of having a good fuck.”

Alois frowned and pouted, but did cross his arms behind his head as Hugo prepared himself and put a condom over the other’s dick.

Once he had taken him in, he began to roll his hips. Alois moaned but showed little further reaction other than his louder breath.

Since the view wasn’t very pleasant to start with, Hugo decided to close his eyes instead.

After a few seconds, he felt bored. Great. Maybe thinking of a better fling would help him ignore how bad and stupid this one was.

He tried to remember his favourite things about sex. Being taken hard by someone, digging his hand into someone’s hair. Wet and sloppy kisses with tongues pressing back and forth.

Someone paying attention to his chest …

He had begun to lift himself and slam back down and even though his senses had been made quite numb by the alcohol, he did feel that Alois finally tried to meet his thrusts.

Though in his mind he saw another person underneath him.

His thrusts became harder before he fell forward onto his hands and rolled his hips again. He moaned, heard Alois moan underneath him and a “Leo” slipped from his lips.  
Twice. Thrice.

Then he was back to moaning again as he rode him.

Alois’ laughter broke the illusion in his head and made him open his eyes. As he looked down on him, Alois showed him a very self-pleased grin.

„So, I’m as good as your sugar daddy,” he said.

Hugo chuckled. He stopped moving his hips.

“You wish. You couldn’t even fuck me like them if you wanted to. Come on, try and grab my ass and fuck me. With what legs would you brace yourself against the bed? You’re barely fucking me right now at all, I’m doing all the work here.”

In his drunk mind, Hugo thought it was an equal burn, his chubbiness against Alois’ missing legs.

Alois’ grin was gone and replaced by a miffed look.  “Lean down here and I’ll show you how hard I can fuck you. I still haven’t cum yet.”

Hugo gave him a smug smile but made no move to lean down any further. “Neither have I, but I think we’re both going to be more satisfied if I keep the lead.”

His hips moved again, while Alois’ only shallowly lifted. His arms were still crossed behind his head and while he breathed heavy through his mouth, his eyes still looked annoyed.

“Dreckskerl,” he said and Hugo laughed. He kept his eyes closed afterwards.

* * *

 

“Did you have a good sleep?” Roderich asked when Alois joined him and Massoud in the hall. The cold tone of his voice fit the tired look on his face.

“I tripped and kissed the floor this morning, if you want to know,” Alois said. “But that still hurts less than knowing I sunk low enough to fuck that smug swiss man.”

“Oh no, that’s so sad,” Massoud said and pressed the home button on his IPhone. “Siri, play despacito.”

“Du Sauhund!”


End file.
